White Dragon
White Dragons, (also called Frost Dragons or Ice Dragons) inhabit the frozen wastes of the Northern Reaches. Adult white dragons have several abilities well suited to their arctic habitat: they can climb ice cliffs with ease, fly very high and fast, and are exceptional swimmers. They love to swim in cold water; the more frigid, the better. Much of their diet often consists of aquatic creatures, even whales. White dragons are always hungry, and tend to become more savage as they mature. Known white dragons Frost-Maw, the Devil of Angry Mountain Winter-Wind, the mate to Frost Maw Ecology White dragons prefer to scavenge for and collect treasure, rather than involving themselves in politics as other dragons might. Like other dragons, they look down on others, and will tend to view other creatures as prey. Physical attributes White dragons are physically smaller than most of the other chromatic dragons,only larger than blacks. They appear in shades from white to grey and ice-blue, and in arctic environments, this appearance serves as good camouflage. White dragons are physically distinguished by several features: their heads and necks seem to blend seamlessly into one another, and their wings appear somewhat frayed along the edges. They have a flap of skin, called a dewlap, lined with spines beneath their chins. Their heads are very streamlined, and they have a high crest atop their skulls. They have a crisp, vaguely chemical odor. White dragon toes are spaced more widely than other dragons, with barbed claws to aid movement on ice. Their very thin eyelids prevent snowblindness when observing arctic landscapes. Lair Most white dragons lair in ice caves, often dug into the side of an arctic mountain, on tundra, or glacial plains, although they do not need ice and snow, and some settle near mountain peaks or in forests. They can create their own caves by applying the breath weapon to tightly packed snow in order to transform it into solid ice. Their lairs often contain many more tunnels and chambers than those of other chromatic dragons. More powerful white dragons will sometimes turn a large iceberg into a floating lair. Such lairs always have an underwater entrance as well as one to the open air. Whites prefer glittery treasure such as diamonds or light gems, but platinum, silver, and anything reflective or polished works of art are also popular. Combat White dragons are not strong combatants as dragons go, but they should never be underestimated. Their icy breath can freeze an unprepared foe solid in an instant. They typically avoid fights with more powerful dragons, but will avail themselves of any opportunity to take their frustrations out on 'lesser' creatures. Whites also have exceptional memories, and will often hunt down beings who cross them, no matter how long it may take. They are not as cruel as black dragons and are not as ferocious as reds, but they are still competent in combat. White dragons prefer to attack first, then eat their prey, rather than pausing to ask questions. They do not often contemplate what to eat, simply choosing the most convenient prey, and will often freeze it after the kill by burying it in snow or ice for days. Parenting and development White dragons usually lay about eight or ten eggs in a clutch. A white dragon egg is incubated for fourteen months. The first three and a half months are within the mother's body. On average, between a quarter and a third survive to hatching. White dragon eggs must be buried in snow or encased in ice while incubating. The parents do not bother to tend or protect the eggs in any way, although they will usually lay them near their lairs. A newhatched white wyrmling has scales as clear as ice, which become white as the dragon matures. They are expected to survive on their own from the moment they hatch, although some white dragon parents will permit their young to live in their lair until they reach adulthood. The wyrmling develops into a young dragon after about three or four years, and then into an adult after about 100 years. Elder white dragons age from about 750 years, while ancients age from 1700 years, and the oldest white dragons have lived around 2100 years. Category:Chromatic Dragon Category:Dragon Category:Fauna/Northern Reaches